Family Of Friends
by Hufflepuff 31
Summary: Teddy Lupin is eleven years old, yet not showing any signs of magic. Will he be accepted into Hogwarts if he hasn't by his birthday? Teddy and Victorie work together to make magic, but the most important thing is Teddy's Family of friends.
1. All Is Not Lost

Chapter1

All Is Not Lost

It was noon on the aftermath of the battle, when Andromeda Tonks received the news she had been dreading. Part of her refused to believe it, refused to ever accept the words that the messenger had brought. Another part of her had known it to be true, many hours before it had been confirmed. Andromeda felt a sense of despair wash over her, a sense of sorrow and a sense of helplessness. She had just lost her only child, her little girl. She was too young to die, far too young. Little Teddy began to stir in Andromeda's arms. It saddened her greatly to look upon the child; he looked so much like his mother. She held the child close to her chest as tears streamed down his plump face, the noise of his cries echoing through the now empty house. He would never know his mother, the woman who would have loved him more than life itself; he would never know his father, the man who would have cared for him with all his heart, and he would never know his grandfather, the man who would have brought joy into his life. But there was another thing he would never know; a world that lived in fear of wizard whose own evil brought him to his knees.

'I shall love you like they would have, Teddy Lupin,' she promised, as the baby cried. 'And I shall never do wrong by you or by the legacy your parents left.' She hugged the child tightly; he was the only person left in her life worth living for.

* * *

><p>Teddy awoke on Christmas day, extremely disappointed; he had woken up in the same room he had fallen asleep in. He sighed; the same blue walls of his bedroom stood around him with the same Quidditch posters stuck on every inch of it. He was lying in the same white bed, covered in the red duvet and the same white, cracked ceiling loomed above him. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him whilst asleep, nothing magic. He had not transported to another room or had found himself on the roof of the house. No, Teddy was still the same non-magical boy in the same non-magical bedroom. He sat up straight and yawned. It wasn't fair; Victoire showed signs of magical powers, she could levitate things at will and revive dead plants, and she was only nine! Teddy had shown no signs of magical powers -with the exception of his Metamorphosing-and he was nearly eleven. Teddy stood up and tip-toed out of his room, careful not to wake his grandmother. It was still early morning and the sun had not fully risen. He walked down the hall, the floor- boards creaking under his feet, before almost sprinting down the stairs and into the lounge room. A Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room, its colourful lights twinkling in the dark. Underneath the large pine tree sat many different sized presents; most of the parcels looked like books; school books. A lager, round package sat in the back; a cauldron for potions class at Hogwarts. Teddy also spied a rectangular parcel raped in gold paper, propped up against the tree; a broom. Teddy felt a surge of guilt; all these things were for Hogwarts. He knew he wasn't going to Hogwarts because Squibs didn't go to Hogwarts. Slowly he walked to the fire place that was at the end of the room. He knelt down and sifted through the coal until he found a small package rapped in brown paper and tied up with string. Gran was going to love his gift.<p>

* * *

><p>'Oh, I love it.' Andromeda exclaimed to her grandson as she ruffled his bright turquoise hair. 'You really shouldn't have. How did you afford it?'<p>

Teddy smiled. 'I got a loan from George Weasley.' Teddy said brightly, 'He said I can pay him back when I'm old enough to work at his shop.' Andromeda looked fondly at her grandson; the silver ink well he had bought her was one she had eyed the last time the two had been in Diagon Alley. Teddy jumped off the cream sofa and ran to the tree. He didn't want any of his presents; he wouldn't use any of them, but he pretended to be excited; Gran was convinced that one day he would be a great wizard, like his dad.

'What should I open first?' he asked, shifting through the presents.

'You can open one now, and the rest later. We have to be at The Burrow by ten and it's almost nine thirty!'

He sighed in fake disappointment. 'I'll open all them when I we get home.' Teddy muttered as he walked out of the living room and up to his room. When his grandma was completely out of sight his false frown turned into a wide smile; he had dogged the bullet! He ran happily down the hall, into his room and changed from his owl pyjamas into the itchy red sweater with a large gold 'T' in the middle that Mrs. Weasley had given him last Christmas. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. People always told him he look like his mother with his dark twinkling eyes, pale skin and brightly coloured hair. Teddy wished his mother was there with him. He would ask her if she was disappointed by a son who was most likely a Squib. He also wished his father was with him too, but he wouldn't ask his father if he was disappointed by him, he would be too afraid of the answer. Everyone told Teddy that his father was a great wizard; he was also told his father was a great man. Teddy sighed, he had been sighing a lot since his tenth birthday.

'Hurry up Teddy!' Andromeda yelled from the living room, 'We're going to be late, and I do not want to face Molly if we come late.'

'Coming Gran!' Teddy responded. He quickly grabbed a round package from on top of his dresser and placed it in his robe pocket before spiriting down the stairs to meet his grandmother.

'Teddy,' Andromeda sighed 'why must you run everywhere?'

'You told me to rush.' He pointed out as he came and stood next to Andromeda. 'We don't want to be late, do we?' Andromeda smiled.

'You have some cheek, mister.' She grabbed the flu powder from on top of the fire place. 'Take some and then-'

'I know, I know.' Teddy took a handful of the green powder and stepped into the green flames.

'The Burrow.' He said firmly before releasing the powder from his grip. He began to spin round and round until he found himself in the Weasley's found yard. Andromeda followed. It was warmer than usual for a December morning and there hadn't been any snow so far that winter.

'Shall we?' Teddy asked, gesturing to the door.


	2. Among Friends and Family

Chapter 2

Among Friends and Family

There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it.' Ginny yelled from the living room where she had been nursing Albus to sleep. She got up and walked to the door.

'Hello Andromeda,' Ginny greeted 'it's very nice to see you again. Teddy, my word! Look how tall you've gotten! You look very much like your mother.'

'Hello, Ginny.' Teddy said hastily, 'Is Victoire here yet? Can I see her?'

'Teddy!' Andromeda exclaimed, 'Manners!'

Ginny smiled. 'Why do you want to see her so bad? Are you in _love_?' She teased. Teddy blushed.

'No! She's my friend. Is she here? Can I _please _see her?' He jumped up and down like he was busting to go to the lavatory.

'Yes, she's here.' Ginny said, 'She's out in the yard.' Teddy sped off.

'That boy,' Andromeda muttered, shaking her head, 'never stops. Runs everywhere, just like his mother…' She gave a sad smile.

'Come on in Andromeda.' Ginny offered as she walked to towards the kitchen. Andromeda followed.

'Hello Andromeda! Merry Christmas.' said Mrs Weasley from the stove, 'I just saw Teddy run by; he's gotten so big! Has he got his letter for Hogwarts yet?'

Andromeda shook her head and sat down at the dining table. 'Not yet, hasn't even showed signs of magic.' She muttered, helping herself to a glass of firewisky. 'But I know he will.' Ginny sat down besides her, and there was an awkward pause that was broken by Harry coming in from the living room.

'Albus is asleep in the cot.' He informed, sitting down next to Ginny. He looked up at Andromeda. 'Oh, hello Andromeda didn't see you there.' He said.

'Hello Harry, sorry we're late; the floo network ain't what it used to be.'

'Don't be silly dear!' said Molly, 'you're not late at all. Ginny, Harry and the boys are the only ones here apart from Bill and Fleur, who are upstairs unpacking, and Victoire who is in the yard catching gnomes. Arthurs' still at work, Ron, Hermione and Rose are coming soon and George and… what's her name, Daisy, Danny-'

'-Your mean _Delilah_, George's fiancée?' Ginny interrupted.

'Yes her. I get mixed up between her and her twin Darleen. Maybe if he brought "Delilah" round more often I would know her name!'

'Mum,' Ginny piped up, 'she's a Muggle! George doesn't bring her round much because she's still not used to the whole idea of magic. Just give her some time.' Molly sighed.

'Alright, alright. Where were we… ah yes: Neville and Luna are coming for lunch, Percy says he'll try to come at one, Charlie is going to get a portkey to London before dinner and … did I forget anyone?' She thought for a while. 'No that's should be it.' She continued to stir the pot by magic.

'It's going to be a big night.' Said Harry, 'Lots of people staying over.'

Do you and Teddy want to stay her a couple nights?' Molly asked, 'We have plenty of room.'

'I can't stay, I have to work an early shift at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow and I'm working all through the holidays.'

'Why doesn't Teddy stay?' asked Harry, 'We'll look after him, he can share a room with Victoire and I'm sure he'd love to.'

Andromeda looked unsure. 'Would that be okay with you, Molly?'

'Of course! He's a delight to have around.' exclaimed Molly.

'Well, if you're all okay with it… why not? I'll get his things in a minute.' Andromeda said happily.

* * *

><p>'Open it.' Teddy told Victoire as she held the parcel he had given to her.<p>

'What is it?' she asked.

'A Christmas present,' Teddy assured her, 'open it!'

Victoire shook her head. 'First you have to open my present to you.' She explained drawing a box shaped package from the pocket of her robe and handing it to Teddy.

'No, you open yours!' he insisted.

'No, you first!' Victoire giggled.

'Ladies first!'

'Age before beauty!'

'Are you calling me ugly?'

The two began to laugh. 'Okay,' Victoire began, 'How about we open them on three?'

'Fine. One, two, two and a half, two and three- quarters… three!' They began to tare at the rapping paper like savages; green and red paper fell on the grass.

'A Remembrall!' Victoire said, holding it in her hand, the glass ball filled with red smoke. 'Damn!' she muttered, 'I knew I forgot my toothbrush!'

'Wow!' Teddy gasped, 'A Quidditch jersey! It's an official replica of England's uniform for this season!'

'I always wanted a Remembrall.' Victoire continued.

'How did you get this?' Teddy asked. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

'No thank _you_! I'm always forgetting something. This will get a _lot _of use.' Victoire hugged Teddy, her short blonde hair tickling his face.

Ginny's voice broke them up. 'Sorry to interrupted,' she smirked 'but I'm just wanted to let you know that, Teddy, you're going to be staying over for a couple of nights. Andromeda has gone to get your things, and Victoire, I hope you don't mind sharing your room.'

'I'm staying?' Teddy questioned, 'That's great! Is Gran?'

'Nope, just you. Ron and Hermione are here if you want to say hi, but otherwise I'll leave you to it.' She walked off.

'I'm so glad you're staying!' Victoire squealed, 'We can play Quidditch in the yard and hide Albus' dirty nappies in Uncle Percy's pillow!'

Teddy sighed. 'I don't think I can play Quidditch, but hiding dirty nappies in your Uncle Percy's pillow sounds fun.'

'What do you mean?' Victoire asked confused.

'I think I'm a Squib.' He muttered glumly, 'I've show no signs of magical powers and Hogwarts hasn't even sent me a letter!' Victoire looked unsure.

'You're not a Squib!' she said, 'Some of the most famous witches and wizards in history were late bloomers and as for Hogwarts, you're not eleven yet! There is still plenty of time, and I think we just might be able to get those powers flowing!'

'Okay, what did you have in mind?' Teddy asked carefully.

Victoire just smiled. 'You'll see.'


	3. Family Feuds

Chapter 3

Family Feuds

'Hello everyone,' Ron said sleepily as he took a seat at the table. Hermione followed, cradling a sleeping Rose in her arms. The two looked as though they were a pair of sleepwalkers; dark bags were visible beneath Ron's eyes and Hermione's bushy hair looked like the aftermath of a torrential storm. Ron yawned and Hermione did the same, 'what's up?'

'Are you two okay?' Ginny giggled, 'you look like a pair of beggars.'

Hermione rubbed her bloodshot eyes. 'Rose kept us up all night,' she yawned, 'didn't get a wink of s-s-sleep.'

'Come dear,' Molly gestured, 'put Rose in the cot with Albus.' Hermione nodded slowly a walked off to the living room.

'So,' Ron began, 'how's James? Is he here?'

Ginny looked at Harry. 'He's with you… right?'

'I thought you had him!' said Harry

'I let him with you!'

'You're always blaming me!'

'OUR SON IS MISSING AND THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!' Ginny yelled.

'REALLY, YOU WANT TALK ABOUT-'

'Stop!' screamed Molly, 'he can't have gone far, why don't we _look_ for him.'

Andromeda nodded. 'He has to be some-' there was a loud bang from outside.

Ginny screamed. 'James!' She ran outside followed by Harry and the rest of the adults, including Bill and Fleur who came down after hearing the noise.

'Teddy!' Andromeda yelled when she saw what had happened. Lying in patch of dead grass, purple smoke around him, lay a lifeless boy. Victoire was crying by his side.

'What happened!' Andromeda demanded, running towards her grandson.

'It was all my fault!' Victoire sobbed, 'We were trying to get him to use magic by focusing really hard and… and something went wrong and things began to blow up and… and…' she continued to weep.

'Teddy,' Andromeda whispered, kneeling by his side, 'are you okay? Wake up.'

Teddy's eyes opened. 'Gran?' he muttered weakly, 'did you see that, I'm not a Squib!' He looked like he might have fainted again.

'Come on Ted,' she said kindly, 'let's get you inside.'

'Mummy!' someone yelled from inside, 'were are 'oo? I'm hungie!' James was standing at the door.

'James!' Ginny gasped running towards the door, Harry followed.

'I'm sorry, Teddy.' Victoire muttered as Ron and Bill hoisted Teddy inside.

'Are you kidding?' He replied, 'best Christmas ever!'

Victoire giggled.

* * *

><p>The tension between Harry and Ginny was not eased by the arrival of George and Delilah, and was possibly made worst by the arrival Neville and Luna. At twelve everyone sat down to eat Christmas lunch. The meal was eaten in silence, with the exception of a heavily pregnant Luna telling everyone when her baby kicked.<p>

'The baby just kicked again!' she announced happily, apparently unaware of how awkward things were.

'Maybe he or she will be a soccer player.' said Delilah in a desperate attempted to strike up conversation.

'A what?' Luna asked confused.

'A soccer player. Like on TV.'

'Teevee?' Luna questioned, 'What's that?'

'Is she kidding?' Delilah asked in disbelief, turning to George who shook his head.

Molly stepped in. 'Teddy, are you excited about Hogwarts?'

Teddy looked up from his plate of roast beef. 'Um, yeah. Didn't think I was going till now, though,'

'A late bloomer,' Molly said. Teddy knew what she would say next; she would tell him that his mother was a late bloomer too, but she didn't. 'Just like your father.' she finished. There was another silence broken again by Luna.

'The baby just kicked.'

At that moment Arthur walked in. 'How are we all?' he said brightly. 'Merry Christmas!' He sat down next to Molly.

Victoire stood up. 'I'm done,' she announced, 'can me and Teddy-'

'_Teddy __and __I__'_ Fleur corrected.

'-Teddy and _I _go and play Quidditch in the yard?'

'Okay,' said Molly, 'so long as you set the table of dessert.'

'Fine, c'mon Teddy.' The two get up and let the table.

'I got a new broom from Gran,' Teddy told Victoire as they made their way to the shed at the end of the yard.

'Lucky!' she moaned, 'mum says I can't get on till I'm thirteen.' The two opened the shed and looked inside. Several old brooms lay against the aluminium walls.

'Dibs the Comet Two Sixty!' Teddy said pushing Victoire aside.

'You can have it,' said Victoire 'I want the Firebolt three thousand. Is this your first time on a broom?'

'Yep, I was always afraid to go on a broom 'cause I thought I was a Squib and would fall right off.'

Victoire laughed. 'Okay, let's go!' she turned a hoped on her broom; 'Up!' she yelled a few high above Teddy. He took a deep breath in, you can do this, he told himself and got up on his broom.

'Up!' He commanded and slowly rose to meet Victoire. 'What do we do now?' Victoire smiled.

'How about I fly fast and you have to catch me!' she bolted off down the yard. Teddy followed at a much slower pace. They played this until it grew dark; and Teddy only managed to get Victoire once, she claimed she let him get her that time.

'Dinner!' Molly yelled at around six. 'Come on in.'

'Do we have to!' They yelled in unison.

'Yes! You've been out there for hours, and don't give me that look young lady!' she snapped.

'Okay Grandma.' said Victoire as she rolled her eyes and flew to the ground. Teddy followed sheepishly.

'Now,' Molly began, 'Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie are here so Victoire, be on your best behaviour.'

'I'll try,' she pouted, 'but Percy's _such_ a bore and Charlie hates me.'

'He does not! Put those brooms away and Teddy, Andromeda's leaving after dinner so you might want to say bye.' They did as Molly told and ran inside.

'Bet I can beat you in!' Victoire exclaimed and powered in before Teddy.

'Hey!' he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Dinner was slightly less awkward than lunch; Ginny and Harry had made up. Most of the meal was spent listening to Charlie tell an astonished Delilah dragons. Teddy took a liking to her; she was very funny and strange lavender eyes that stood out because she had such a pale face.<p>

'When will you two be getting married?' asked Hermione who had snuck in a quick nap and looked wide awake.

'This April,' she answered, 'the third maybe.' Teddy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. That was the date of his birthday. Delilah looked at him and Victorie. 'I was wondering if you, Teddy, would like to be ring bearer. Also, Victorie, you could be a bridesmaid.' Teddy looked at Andromeda across the table; she nodded in approval.

'I'd love to…' he said, 'but I'm not family and I'm sure one of your nephews would be a little offended.'

'Nonsense!' Delilah laughed, 'I don't have any nephews, and even if I did I'd want you to do it! George considers you and Andromeda family and so do I.' Teddy felt so happy he almost cried, but he didn't; if Victorie saw he wouldn't here the end of it.

'Okay then,' he beamed, 'it would be an honour!'

'Will I have to wear a dress?' Victoire asked.

'_Zat girl,' _said Fleur, shaking her head, '_were did I go wrong?' _Victorie stuck out her tong playfully. The two joked a lot; Fleur would have liked if Victorie was more "girly" but still loved her only daughter all the same.

'It's that or Uncle Ron's old dress robes.' George joked.

'Hey!' Ron muttered; he too had taken a nap as well and could now hear the conversation that was taking place.

'Okay,' Victorie sighed, 'I'll wear a dress, as long as it's not pink.'

'The dresses will be lavender; just like Delilah's eyes.' George explained.

Andromeda stood up. 'I must go now.' she said, 'I've had a wonderful time, thank you for inviting me Molly and Arthur. Teddy, I put your stuff in Victorie's room, I'll pick you up when I come over for the New Years Eve party.'

'Do you think you'll be able to last six whole days without your grandma, Teddy bear?' Victorie mocked. Teddy ignored her and got up to hug Andromeda.

'I love you Gran.' he said.

'I love you too,' she replied, 'I'll pop round once in a while.' She let go and smiled. 'Good buy everyone, merry Christmas!' she stepped out and apparated home. Molly and Arthur came around and collected the plates. Victorie got up to leave.

'Not so fast, young lady.' said Molly, 'We had a deal. You and Teddy have to set the table.'

They both groaned.


	4. The Newest Member

Chapter 4

The Newest Member

Teddy was woken by noise from downstairs. He woke Victorie who was snoring on the top bunk.

'Go away!' she murmured and pushed him aside.

'C'mon, Victorie.' he said and shook her. She just moaned and rolled away from him. 'C'mon, wake up… _Vicky_.'

She sat up straight. 'Don't you _dare _call me that!' she warned.

'Just get up! I hear noises from downstairs.'

'Aww,' Victorie teased, 'is little Teddy scared of the Bogie Man? Want me to call your Gram-gram?'

'Just get up.' They walked downstairs and were greeted by a rather frantic Neville.

'What's go-'Teddy began as he saw all the adults running around.

'It's Luna!' Neville squealed, 'She's having the baby! Get dressed; we need to get to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible, her water just broke! Go, go, go!' he literally pushed them back to their room. A few minutes later everyone gathered in front of the fire place.

'Okay,' stuttered a nervous Neville, 'Luna and I first, everyone else follow.'

'The contractions are a minute apart.' Luna told everyone. She seemed rather calm; Neville on the other hand looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. The two stepped into the fireplace and both grabbed a handful of floo powder.

'St. Mungo's!' they yelled before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

'Me next!' said Victorie. She stepped into the fireplace and too disappeared. Teddy was next. He turned round and round until the Weasley's quaint living room became the busy, white waiting room of St. Mungo's hospital. He sat down next to Victorie in a plush sofa that was in the corner of the room. One by one, the rest of the Weasleys- with the exception of George and Delilah who had volunteered to stay back and watch the younger kids- came through the waiting room fireplace.

'Can we join Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom in the delivery room?' Molly asked the receptionist.

'Are you related to uh…' she glanced at a piece of parchment that she had on her desk, 'Neville and Luna Longbottom?'

'Ah, no.' Molly replied.

'Then I can't let you in.'

Molly sighed and joined the rest of the group. 'They won't let us in.' she muttered and sat down next to Arthur.

Victorie turned to Teddy. 'I bet you one galleon it's a girl.'

'Bet you two it has hair.' he responded.

'Bet you three it'll come tomorrow.'

'No way! There's only like an hour left in today.'

'I'll give you really good odds.'

'Fine. Shake on it.' The two shook hands and both waited eagerly for news, but as hours began to pass the novelty wore off.

'It's two in the morning,' Victorie moaned sleepily, 'what is taking so long?'

At that moment a beaming Neville rushed in. He looked extremely tired but ecstatic all the same.

'It's a boy!' he cried.

'Congratulations!' Hermione cried.

'Get out before it's too late.' Ron joked.

'What are you going to name him?' Harry asked.

'Does he have hair?' Teddy and Victorie questioned.

'He doesn't have a name yet,' Neville answered, 'we can't seem to agree on anything. And, yes, he has hair; brown like mine. You can see him once he's washed.' he ran back to the delivery room.

'You owe me three galleons.' Victorie demanded.

'So do you.' said Teddy.

'I guess we cancel each other out.'

'I guess so…' Teddy agreed, 'bet you one galleon they give him a name that starts with a letter between A and K.'

'You're on.'


End file.
